1. Field
The disclosure relates to cores of soft magnetic material, for example for producing inductances.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic control devices such as, for example, DC-DC converters, storage inductors, storage transformers or filter inductors with low-permeable core material are often used, for example, as inductive energy storage devices. In the cores of these inductive components, highly non-uniform field distributions can occur, depending on the design. In general, the core material is therefore not optimally saturated or used over the site. Even for relatively highly symmetrical annular core inductors, this is still noticeably the case, and for a larger inside-to-outside diameter ratio, this leads to less optimum designs since at a given volume, the maximum possible inductance is not reached or for given inductance, the smallest or most economical design is not achieved.